


El nacimiento de una Línea

by Gotaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: Roy descubre que su infierno personal yace en las manos de su ángel, el dueño de todo significado existente, aquel que nunca podrá tocar; Alphonse es salvación y muerte. Sobre los rincones más oscuros del corazón y el cómo se vive en el borde de un abismo en el que nunca se caerá del todo. Una precuela y homenaje al drabble «Línea», de la autora Jazmín Negro, parte de su antología de historias «Abismos cotidianos».[ADVERTENCIA por tocar un tema tabú que podría herir sensibilidades, pero SIN contenido explícito alguno]





	El nacimiento de una Línea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist es de Hiromu Arakawa.
> 
> ...
> 
> Bien: esta es una de las cosas más importantes que he escrito en mi vida. Lo fue, es, será: y lo amo hasta el punto de la locura, a pesar de todo. Me quedo con lo bueno, al final. Sí. :')
> 
> No podré, en mi vida, acabar de agradecerles que estén del otro lado. Gracias.

[Dedicatoria: a **Jaz** ]

* * *

**| EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA LÍNEA |**

_~_ el comienzo _~_

* * *

**.**

«Yo te amaré en silencio... como algo inaccesible, / como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar; / y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible / rozará tus cabellos... y jamás lo sabrás». 

 **(José Ángel Buesa** _**, Poema del renunciamiento** _ **)**

**.**

* * *

 

Roy lo recordaba con una claridad pasmosa. Era de ese tipo de sucesos que, una vez que han ocurrido, no existe esperanza alguna de que se olviden jamás; el efecto que causan en nuestras vidas, el Antes y el Después que marcan dentro de todo cuánto conforma nuestra existencia, es demasiado definitivo como para ignorarse.

Era sábado, era de mañana y el viento lo acariciaba todo a su alrededor con insistencia, cuando vio por primera vez a Al.

Al, al otro lado de la calle, justo enfrente de su casa y de espaldas a Roy. Al, que con su acostumbrada felicidad y dulce entusiasmo de siempre ―completamente innatos en él a sus trece años― contemplaba el que sería su nuevo hogar, de pie en medio de su madre y hermano mayor. Al, quien giró entonces su rostro, bellamente enmarcado por preciosos cabellos caramelo que se mecían a merced del antojo del viento; sus ojos de color plata pura (ojos inmensos. Ojos imposiblemente cálidos. Ojos malditamente  _perfectos_ ) encontrándose con los oscuros de Roy. Al, quien luego  _sonrió_ , y levantó una mano diminuta ―lo era, al menos, desde la perspectiva de alguien con la edad que Roy ostentaba― en forma de saludo a su nuevo vecino; la amabilidad y la timidez adorablemente abundantes en aquel gesto del chico.

Sólo eso bastó.

Al, Al, Al. Alphonse.

Él y solo él fue todo cuánto existió en el mundo adulto de Roy, a partir de aquel instante.

Lo fue, sí; aún hoy, lo era.

Y fue precisamente en aquel día, también, cuando la melancolía se volvió su eterna compañera y uno de los sentires más presentes en su vida.

La soledad perpetua y absoluta del alma y del corazón que aman, que anhelan, que adoran y que laten hasta sangrar por aquello ―por aquel― que no deben tener jamás.

Nunca.

Porque la Línea existe, está presente.

Porque la Línea se manifiesta a sí misma cada infernal instante que observa, por siempre desde la distancia, aquel dulce rostro, risueño y de facciones celestiales que era ajeno por completo a los sentimientos que había hecho nacer…

En la intimidad de su corazón, en la prisión impenetrable que era su mente: ahí debían quedarse, se dijo Roy. Ahí mismo, donde habían sido engendrados producto de aquel primer cruce de miradas, habrían de habitar, de crecer, de desarrollarse hasta alcanzar dimensiones monstruosas por la propia naturaleza de su sentir, de su equivocado adorar; debían, sí, en idéntica forma, de asfixiarse, de agonizar y posteriormente marchitarse de vida a la misma dolorosa lentitud que él lo haría. Aquello Roy no lo dudaba ni un poco.

Y quizás el único consuelo que puede jactarse de tener en el medio de éste averno que lleva por vida es la certeza de que él, verdaderamente, se merece todo esto.

Lo hace, sin duda, y en su agotada mente no cabe otra verdad.

Porque sólo el cargar durante toda la eternidad con un corazón doliente (ya no conformado por amor y pasión, ya ni siquiera hecho a base de carne y sangre, sino de plomo y arterías de vidrio roto) es,  _sabe_ , el castigo más apropiado, el más ideal para su pecado: el error que sus sentimientos (esos que se han quedado sin ojos con los que ver con cordura) son incapaces de corregir, de erradicar, de  _no_  sentir.

No por él.

No por quien le sonríe de forma angelical, justo de allí, desde el otro lado de la Línea.

La eternidad entera: Al allí, Roy aquí…

Odiándose a sí mismo con una intensidad que le sabe amarga en la boca, Roy quiere llorar. Más que nada, más que todo; su alma le está gritando por un modo de derramarse entera.

Pero logra dominarse, haciendo uso de unas fuerzas nacidas de la terquedad que creía ―juraría― ya no poseer: porque Mustang no tenía derecho a llorar por sí mismo. No obstante, el adulto de esta historia no puede evitar preguntarse con franqueza hasta cuándo durará aquello, la retención de sus sentimientos y dolor desbordados en forma de lágrimas.

* * *

Habían diversas cosas de las que Roy Mustang, de veintiocho años de edad (a nada de tener treinta. Algo que, de un tiempo a acá, al reflexionar en ello únicamente lo hacía sentir abatido), podía presumir y sentirse orgulloso de tener.

Ostentando el para nada despreciable título de Coronel en el Ejército de Amestris, a una edad relativamente joven, Roy se encontraba justo donde quería estar. Al menos, de momento: sus metas de subir de rango y poder algún día liderar su país eran de carácter ambicioso y siendo él alguien de mente tan brillante, calculador y un manipulador talentoso sin un ápice de culpa al respecto, las mismas no eran tan inalcanzables en realidad y él no tenía cabeza para nada más en la vida. Sí: aunque nunca sería una compensación suficiente para tamaña monstruosidad y tuviese, quizás, que morir en el intento, conseguiría que esa sangre de Ishvalanos que le manchaba las manos ( _las vidas que las mismas habían aniquilado_ ) no fuese una atrocidad sin  _significado_.

Y por supuesto, sumándole a esa fiera determinación tan característica en su personalidad estaba, también, el factor físico ―el favorito de las damas―: el hombre era sin dudas atractivo, acompañado esto de un carisma innegable, ambas sus mejores cartas a la hora de seducir mujeres (lo cual ocurría seguido).

La conclusión era obvia: definitivamente, Roy Mustang era un seductor y un ganador por naturaleza.

De ese modo, terminó siendo algo bastante cómico cuando, posteriormente, descubrió cuán insulsos podían ser en realidad todos los aspectos de la vida de una persona, cuando uno se encuentra ante un algo completamente desconocido en aquel vertiginoso camino que era la vida.

Tal como piezas en un tablero, que eran desplazadas de un escaque a otro por una fuerza omnipotente y caprichosa, uno podía pasar de lo blanco a lo negro, de la tranquilidad a la angustia y de estar en la cima a hundirse hasta lo impensable con la rapidez y facilidad con la que se pronuncian dos palabras de victoria aplastante.

El  _Jaque Mate_  de la vida, por así decirlo.

Volvió en sí inmediatamente al notar las tremendas estupideces comparativas en las que reflexionaba ( _supongo que demasiado whisky y poco sueño no son exactamente favorecedoras para la lucidez_ , pensó). Cambiando de posición en el sofá oscuro, Mustang frotó sus cansados ojos, suspiró y dirigió su vista al frente, a través de la gran ventana de su sala de estar, mirando sin mirar nada.

Miró, sin embargo, la sencilla pero bonita casa frente a la suya: el hogar Elric.

De dos pisos: blancas sus paredes y verde oscuro su techo, con dos pequeñas ventanas que se alzaban en el piso de arriba (una, la de la izquierda, correspondía a la habitación que los más pequeños del hogar, Alphonse y Edward, compartían; la otra, la de la derecha, estaba situada en el dormitorio matrimonial de Trisha y el Dr. Hohenheim) y otras dos, de tamaño más considerable, en el piso de abajo (ubicadas éstas en la cocina y sala de estar del hogar). Una pequeña cerca de madera oscura, mismo material con el que estaba hecha la puerta, rodeaba el camino de entrada.

Ciertamente, admitió Roy, en lo referente a  _apariencia_  aquella casa era como mil más en el país; pero era lo que en su interior yacía lo que ocasionaba, ahora, que no pudiera despegarle los ojos de encima.

Debido a que ya había estado en su interior varias veces (cortesía de Trisha Elric y esa extraordinaria amabilidad suya que parecía no tener fronteras), era que Roy sabía que aquel hogar era  _cálido_  como pocos lugares en los que había estado en toda su vida.

Era porque en dicho lugar habitaba el actual problema de su existencia, también. La ecuación que se encontraba incapaz de resolver correctamente, martirizando tanto su cabeza como su corazón hasta puntos desquiciantes.

A menos que se hubiera levantado en medio de la noche para ir al baño o bien por un poco de agua, suponía Roy en conjeturas, lo más seguro era que Alphonse se encontraba durmiendo en su interior ahora mismo, a salvo en la tersa seguridad de su cama, mientras él observaba la residencia con aire ausente.

Y Al  _no tenía idea_ , por supuesto.

Al no imaginaba cuán presente estaba en la mente de Roy desde que se habían conocido, luego de que el niño se hubiera mudado desde su ciudad natal, Rizenbul, hace unos… ¿Cuántos? ¿Ocho meses ya? No, Alphonse no lo sabía.

Porque el pequeño, dulce ser que Alphonse era tan sólo iba por allí: hablando gentil y educadamente con su voz de seda; sonriendo,  _siempre_ , con una dulzura perpetua que enternecía al instante; riendo con la melodía de un cristal; intentando llegar lo más alto posible cuando se mecía, adelante, atrás, en los columpios junto a Ed; abrazando a Trisha por detrás cuando ella preparaba la cena; emocionándose por todas y cada una de las visitas de su padre cada que volvía a casa de sus largos viajes (por muy dispersas que éstas ocasiones fueran); su rostro de satín reflejando una tranquilidad etérea cada que sus ojos perfectos se encontraban con un gato... Y por supuesto, de entre toda la aglomeración de momentos que había vivido junto a Alphonse siendo vecinos, para Roy era imposible olvidar la primera vez que aquellos luceros plateados se posaron en él, y en sus abismos negros. Lo que en ellos había encontrado le caló hondo, hasta el punto de la obsesión, y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Bondad que no conocía límites. Calidez auténtica. Pureza que resplandecía. Salvación y Muerte; la maldita  _cúspide_  total y absoluta, gloriosa y hermosa, de todo cuánto podría haber deseado en la vida y  _más_ , oh, muchísimo más en ellos. Ojos del  _significado_ , más  _rojos_  que plateados; asimismo, en esos ojos había brillado ignorancia: Alphonse de nada de lo que Roy sintió al verlo se percató. Por supuesto.

No era una atracción  _pre-púber_  lo que definía su sexualidad: Roy tenía claro que su devoción estaba dirigida a Alphonse por el simple hecho de existir él, por ser él un ángel que revoloteaba con gracia por la tierra; no por su juventud, no por la perversión de trece años en contraposición a casi treinta, no. No.

… Y que el Dios en el que había dejado de creer hace mucho lo perdonase, porque aquello no era normal,  _no_ , pensó, se repitió, se recordó por quién sabía cuál número de veces ya (él había perdido la cuenta hace bastante).  _No era correcto_ , tampoco.

Con una mano que temblaba en perfecta imitación de un terremoto, tomó un vaso que contenía un único y solitario cubo de hielo, y _no era normal_ , se sirvió whisky por tercera ocasión aquella noche, mientras afuera, el cielo perduraba tan, tan lúgubre como él mismo se sentía y el gris andaba libre devorando vidas, y  _no era correcto, ¡no está jodidamente BIEN…!_  Pero mientras dirigía hacia su boca aquel vaso cuyo contenido le otorgaría la cualidad tan necesaria de la inconsciencia, se preguntó a sí mismo con brutal honestidad,  _¿pero, qué demonios puedo hacer_ _ **yo**_ _al respecto?_  Como si no hubiese intentado ya mil millones de cosas, maneras, formas...

¿Qué? ¿Qué?  _¿¡QUÉ…?!_  Casi se ahogó con el maldito y amargo líquido al intentar contener un sollozo. Mustang deseó con un frenesí que le pareció más propio de un animal que de un humano haberse ahogado en verdad.

 _Nada_ , se respondió a sí mismo al cabo de unos instantes, habiendo parado de toser al fin.  _Nada hay que pueda yo hacer; no con_ _ **esto**_.

Porque no importaba que tanto rogara por una respuesta que fuera, al menos, medianamente satisfactoria; sabía muy bien que ésta no existía, que no tenía el derecho a la tranquilidad de una.

Porque no era normal, sí.

Ni era correcto ni está bien, maldita sea que sí.

Y  _esa_ , era la única certidumbre del asunto. Era todo lo que él tenía y tendría jamás.

Sí.

Tan sólo la oscuridad de su sala de estar (pues ni siquiera se animó a encender las luces) fue lo que le hizo compañía, le respondió, le acusó y le hizo mil muecas inexistentes mientras continuó bebiendo, más solo de lo que recordaba haberse sentido y auténticamente estado jamás, rodeado sólo por un silencio gélido. Muerto.

Tanto afuera como adentro, él no era más que un vil enfermo.

* * *

Incluso tomando en cuenta la naturaleza destructiva de los seres humanos, es perfectamente posible (para ti, para mí, para él y para todos los demás) el llegar a aborrecer el sufrimiento aun cuando éste está  _autoimpuesto_  por el sujeto; pero en honor a la verdad, Roy en particular ya había caminado con indiferencia sobre aquel escalón hace muchísimo tiempo, así que sólo le quedaba una respuesta natural a su situación: aborrecer su estado actual de sentir lástima por él mismo, y de estar constantemente glorificando su dolor cuál jodido mártir.  _¡Suficiente, joder!_

Roy se negaba a dejarse vencer aunque el dolor proviniera del alma.

Decidido a no seguir siendo una suerte de estorbo en su propia casa, Roy se levantó, se sacudió las lágrimas de encima ―no sin sentir un poco de vergüenza― y tomó una ducha lo suficientemente fría que consiguió despertarlo como ningún café lo haría. Se tragó un puñado de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza (aunque lo suyo podía definirse más apropiadamente como "tener cinco malditos taladros perforando su igual de maldito cráneo.  _Fase crítica"_ ), seguidamente, se vistió de abrigo y bufanda, ambas negras, adecuadas para el clima de esa noche y se dispuso a salir, sintiéndose todavía más decidido que antes (cuando aún tenía a su amiga La Botella en la mano); en búsqueda de CUALQUIER COSA por hacer afuera. Lo que fuera, no iba a ser exigente, sólo precisaba distracción.

Poco le importaba la más que fresca brisa saturando el ambiente (otra razón más en la lista que argumentaba el por qué él no era precisamente un entusiasta del jodido invierno): Mustang caminaría, correría, engulliría un banquete para él sólo en cualquiera de los mil y un restaurantes en Central ―a decir verdad, no recordaba la última vez que había comido de manera decente―, se compraría libros que sabía nunca iba a leer, en aquella acogedora librería que le gustaba mucho ( _y a Al también. A Alphonse le fascina pasar horas enteras allí_ , recordó de manera distante, perdido como él sólo en lo que pensaba. Pronto descubriría que le estaba dando más vueltas de las necesarias a la bufanda alrededor de su cuello); se sentaría a tomar un café en un parque cualquiera, aunque fuera ya hora de la cena y él bien lo supiera, tan patético y solitario como se escuchase y vería a la gente pasar hasta que cayera el bendito amanecer, distraído por aquel desfile de mascarás desconocidas…  _Lo que fuera_ , menos la soledad y miseria en las que sólo él sabía sumergirse en la intimidad de su hogar.

Sí, aquello tenía pinta de ser un buen plan. La noche aún era joven, después de todo y él iba a aprovecharla.

Roy no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

Porque algo ―alguien.  _Él_ ― lo hizo detenerse en seco, justo después de cerrar su puerta principal sintiendo algo muy similar al enojo contra uno mismo ―quizá incluso a la impotencia―, abriéndose en la boca de su estómago como una flor hecha de fuego.

No obstante, todo aquello desapareció, evaporándose por completo en el aire (tal como ocurría  _cada_  vez) ante la inmensidad de la presencia de Al.

El niño estaba construyendo un gracioso muñeco de nieve en el jardín que estaba frente a su hogar, aparentemente solo, ya que su querido hermano mayor no estaba por ningún lado.

Mas sonriendo para sí mismo (la sonrisa más honesta que le había asomado al rostro en  _días_ ), Roy no puedo evitar sentirse tenuemente aliviado por ello.

Sentía un cariño sincero por Edward; aquello era verdad. Y es que Ed era un chico realmente excepcional cuando lograbas llegar a él, tal cual decía Trisha,  _pero_ … entre las pequeñas y constantes peleas y explosiones de parte del niño de catorce cada que soltaba comentarios ―plenamente intencionados en hacerlo irritar, por supuesto― sobre lo pequeño que era para su edad, esa forma tan notable y recelosa que tenía de sobreproteger a Al del universo entero e inclusive los venenosos comentarios que escupía de tanto en tanto ―siendo Roy en persona el blanco principal de los mismos― al ponerse celoso de la amistad tan peculiarmente sólida que Mustang y Alphonse habían desarrollado, una que le quitaba tiempo y atenciones de parte de su adorado hermanito, pues… a decir verdad, todas esas razones en conjunto hacían que Roy disfrutase al máximo esa maravillosa quietud que reinaba en su ausencia,  _como justo ahora_ , pensó mientras esbozaba el mismo tipo de sonrisa que Edward  _detestaba_  ver en él.

Pero ésta desapareció gradualmente, mientras no dejaba de observar al chico que ni siquiera lo había notado allí aún, muy enfrascado en su humilde tarea de dotar a la nieve de una forma antropomorfa. Un suspiro se le desprendió del pecho.

Respecto a Al… Respecto a ese niño que había llegado a sacudirle el mundo, las cosas siempre serían terriblemente opuestas…

Y como si todo aquello se tratase de un llamado materializado en voz, Alphonse volteó, retirando la mirada de su infantil creación e incrustándola en Roy, logrando coincidir con el momento exacto en que el mayor se sinceraba en lo más hondo, lo más inmundo de sus pensamientos.

La mirada joven y dulce se enlaza con la suya.

El universo entero, para la mirada más adulta y oscura, pierde toda su relevancia.

Alphonse entonces le  _sonríe_ , tanto con sus encantadores ojos de la perdición como con las comisuras de sus labios de ángel y Roy se pierde, se abandona, se rinde por completo ante él con una vehemencia que logra asustarlo.

Comprende que cada vez que esa conexión ocular se dé, la salvación se le escurrirá de las manos un poco, y un poco, y un poco, y otro poco más hasta que ya no le quede nada.

Nada. El polvo mismo de la existencia tiñendo de gris sus manos.

… Pero oh, le es inevitable, tan auténtica y dolorosamente inevitable el que Alphonse sea lo único que ve que  **no** **es** , precisamente, de color grisáceo.

Esa criatura es una suerte de bello contraste viviente para él, hasta el punto en que Roy quiere aferrarse a Alphonse y su calor, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su risa, a su forma de ver el mundo, a su bondad infinita; a su  _esencia misma_  y no soltarlo jamás, y empaparse de rojo y blanco con él entre flotantes plumas de ángel por toda la eternidad aun cuando eso vaya a terminar de estropear su humanidad.

Morir en lo incorrecto, pero indescriptiblemente  _feliz_ ; vivir sin hacer lo que no debe hacerse, pero estar agonizando cada milisegundo de vida.

Casi estar muerto.

Únicamente esos dos destinos existen para él.

La demente complejidad de su sentir, mezclado con el insostenible peso de la reciente y eterna verdad lo marea, debilita, aturde y finalmente, lo reduce hasta que todo Roy mismo ya no se siente nada.

Y no sabe muy bien en que momento Alphonse cruzó la calle y se plantó a su lado, pero vuelve a la realidad al notarlo a la par suya y ver en sus aterciopeladas facciones algo que pocas veces se expresa en ellas: preocupación.

Entonces, lo  _golpea_ , se da cuenta de la situación que lo rodea así como de su error inicial: no respondió a la sonrisa de Al con una propia. Y aquel niño maravilloso (empático e intuitivo hasta extremos que Roy, por instantes, juraba eran de temer a la par que admirar), automáticamente había sentido ― _lo supo, mejor dicho_ ― que algo no iba bien.

Y así,  _literalmente_  había corrido a su lado (Mustang se encontró a sí mismo sintiéndose, fugaz y absurdamente, como un  _padre_  al preguntarse con angustia si Alphonse siquiera se había fijado en ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar).

Y así, se encontraba ahora llamándolo por su nombre, la preocupación que se reflejaba en su joven voz pronunciándose cada segundo más.

― ¿Coronel?  _¿¡Co-Coronel Mustang!? ―_ Alphonse lo intentó de nuevo, más relajadamente esta vez _―._  Señor, ¿se encuentra usted  _bien_?

» ¿Coronel…?

Roy parpadea una, dos, tres veces, odiándose con fervor apasionado por haberle causado angustia precisamente a  _él_.

Sonríe como puede, aunque no puede asegurar que eso sea suficiente.

―Ah, sí, sí… Por supuesto, Al. Gracias ―le dice, intentando reflejar en su voz una tranquilidad que no siente―. Lo lamento, temo que me distraje con un par de cosas del trabajo en mente.

― ¿Está seguro? Siento mucho entrometerme, Señor, pero parecía estar algo pálido…

Lógicamente Roy debió de haberlo previsto, inclusive desde antes de abrir la boca: él de  _ninguna forma_  iba a tragarse aquel cuento, aquella máscara mal puesta. « _Nunca Alphonse, pedazo de idiota»_.

No con lo que el niño había visto extenderse, de repente, en los ojos del adulto; un  _algo_  a lo que es incapaz de darle un nombre, pero que estaba plenamente seguro que no debió ser nada agradable para el mayor.

―Absolutamente, Alphonse ―afirma. Y sonríe, y lo hace de verdad, porque la dulzura angelada de Alphonse lo traspasa siempre (de hecho, hasta casi deshacerlo en sus pequeñas manos). Nunca falla.

La empatía de ese niño sería, eternamente, lo único que podría salvar este mundo.

Alphonse ve la honestidad que tiñe la sonrisa del adulto y respira, por fin, con tranquilidad. Sonríe también; se alegra, porque el Coronel Mustang es un buen hombre. Lo cree a pesar de lo que su hermano dice a cada momento de él y le guarda un gran cariño y admiración, mucha admiración, sí ( _¡cómo a papá!_ ); lamenta, entonces, lo decaído que parece estar últimamente (aunque no le haya contado a nadie dicho hallazgo. Alphonse, primero que todo, respeta la intimidad, espacio y la vida personal del hombre mayor, al igual que a su justo derecho de no informar a todo el mundo de lo que le podía estar ocurriendo; eso incluyéndolo a él y a su madre, independientemente de los lazos de amistad) y sólo espera, con cada parte de su infantil pero resplandeciente corazón, que sea lo que sea que suceda, se solucione pronto.

Que el Coronel sonría, que él sea  _feliz_ : eso es todo lo que espera y desea. Lo hace con sinceridad.

Y en su acostumbrada inocencia de toda la vida (potenciada por la sonrisa de maldito  _enamorado_  de Roy que la inocencia de Alphonse no puede parar de malinterpretar) el pequeño ve aquello como una posibilidad, ignorando por completo la fantasía inalcanzable que, en la realidad que a él no le correspondía conocer, era.

Alphonse Elric  _nunca_  tendría idea de cuánto desconocía, y de hasta qué retorcido punto se equivocaba.

Y así debía ser.

Las almas jóvenes están para protegerse.

Entonces, con la emoción aún a flor de piel, Al decide tomar cartas en el asunto: ¿y por qué  _él mismo_  no intentaba levantarle un poco el ánimo al Coronel? Meditándolo un poco, sería mucho más difícil que Roy estuviese triste si había alguien con él, acompañándolo en esta noche fría, ¿verdad?

Siempre es bueno saber que hay  _alguien_  a tu lado; alguien a quien conoces mediante momentos compartidos y pláticas y en quien puedes confiar pase lo que pase, se aseguró Alphonse.

Y Al creía poder ser eso para Mustang, a pesar de su edad.

Con los ojos chispeantes de ilusión y una sonrisa imposiblemente deslumbradora en los labios, el niño le pregunta al adulto―: Coronel, ¿me preguntaba si se dirigía a algún lugar importante, Señor?

Roy tiene que apretar los puños del modo más imperceptible que pueda humanamente manejar para poder, así, contenerse («  _¿De hacer_ _ **qué**_ _, asqueroso bastardo?»._  Su propia pregunta lo hace temblar. Prefiere no responderse). Al, Al, Al… Su retahíla favorita. Y es que todo de él le resulta  _demasiado_  de soportar. Opta, entonces, por enfocar su mirada en el bellísimo cielo nocturno. Sería más fácil así.

―No en realidad, Al. Tan sólo… ―ríe con una pizca de amargura, como si en cualquier momento fuera a quebrarse en miles, irreconocibles pedazos y afortunadamente Alphonse no lo nota―, tenía pensado caminar un poco, nada de mucha importancia.

Al realiza lo que parecía imposible al sonreír aún más abiertamente.  _Perfecto_ , piensa el de los ojos con más  _significado_  de todos.

― ¿Le sería una molestia si voy con usted, Señor? Mi hermano enfermó y Mamá lo está cuidando. Acabé mi tarea antes de salir, así que no tengo mucho más por hacer.

Alphonse gira y acto seguido, señala con el dedo índice hacia donde se alza su hogar. El hombre de nieve que había estado construyendo hace algunos instantes observa en dirección a ambos. Roy entonces nota que los ojos, nariz y boca del mismo están hechos a base de coloridos botones, destacando enterrados en el níveo: sonrió al llegar a la conclusión de que Alphonse debió tomarlos prestados de su madre.

― ¡Y ya terminé mi muñeco! ―exclama el niño con alegría y sólo un ligero toque de orgullo acompañando sus palabras, la sonrisa eterna de siempre en los labios. Mustang se permite contagiarse de ella y sonríe a su vez, para luego alabar su obra con sinceridad. De Al brotó entonces una risa pequeña, de  _ensueño_ , que a Roy le supo a música y que impactó de lleno contra él: casi lo hizo  _derretir_  en el acto y a pesar del frío.

―Gracias ―le agradeció el niño. Luego, lo mira a los ojos negros, como para darle más autenticidad a sus siguientes palabras. Y nunca deja de sonreír―. Sé que a Mamá no le importará si le hago compañía durante un rato, Coronel ―su sonrisa se tiñe, ahora, con timidez―, pero es sólo en caso de que no tenga problema con que caminemos los dos juntos, claro está, Señor. No deseo molestarlo. ¿Qué dice?

Alphonse finaliza sus palabras, como de costumbre, con una sonrisa;  _la_   _sonrisa_ : aquella que se muestra ante todos envuelta ―como algo valioso que había que cuidar con obsesión― a través de un velo de ternura y blanco, y que parece ser ajena a todos los males que puedan haber en el mundo, a toda la negrura de los demás corazones existentes. Y en cierta forma, lo era.

Ya sin fuerzas algunas que le queden, ya sin poder evitarlo, Roy permanece observándolo unos instantes, en silencio, toda la extensión de su rostro completamente indescifrable. Nunca sería suficiente sólo con mirarlo. Jamás.

Roy siente el alma misma en llamas.

Pero lo ama demasiado, pero  _moriría_ antes de hacerle daño: su voluntad de proteger a Alphonse de sí mismo puede más que todo.

Más que el pecado.

Finalmente, y antes de que Alphonse tenga oportunidad de alarmarse de nuevo pensado que ha obrado mal, Roy parece decidirse por una respuesta a su tan bondadosa oferta (o en su defecto, Mustang ha aceptado un veredicto cuya condena, de extensión perpetua, es inevitable.  _Todo varía según el ojo que lo ve_ ) y revuelve afectuosamente el cabello de miel de Al. El niño ríe encantado, el  _rojo_  del que está rebosante su alma estallando en sus mejillas. Alphonse es lo más hermoso que Roy ha visto en su vida, y él sabe que siempre será así.

La sonrisa que el adulto le ofrece entonces al niño es tan honesta como mecánica, convaleciente, y Mustang  _siente_  su rostro ―toda su humanidad― siendo bañado por el dolor.

―Alphonse: tú nunca podrías ser una molestia.

» _Jamás._

He ahí una de tantas verdades, quizás la más grande de todas.

* * *

Mustang se encontraba afuera del hogar Elric, de pie y esperando el regreso de Alphonse, quién luego de ingresar para pedir permiso a su madre y recibir un cálido « _Claro, mi amor. Sólo no tardes demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?»_  de su parte, procedió a vestirse con ropa más apropiada al frío y que de ese modo el niño no pescase un resfriado similar al de su hermano, también por recomendación materna.

Mustang observa ahora el cielo, completamente ido.

Es perfectamente consciente de cuánto hace esto últimamente: el sólo… observarlo todo con ojos que no están mirando nada en realidad, y en su rostro un semblante de devastadora indiferencia, pero, oh… Qué alivio tan grande para su más que agotado corazón era aquel. El desaparecer en cuerpo, mente y alma de ese mundo que se ahogaba cada vez más en gris ( _Y nadie más parecía notarlo._   _Eso_ , era lo que más loco lo volvía a veces), aunque sea por unos milagrosos instantes…

― ¡Listo, Coronel! Siento mucho la demora, no encontraba el par izquierdo.

Atraído, Roy gira sobre sí mismo cual compás, aquella voz etérea siendo el centro de su todo, y sus ojos se encuentran con Alphonse de pie en el umbral de la puerta colocándose dos guantes rojos de invierno, bastante pequeños, en sus iguales de pequeñas manos. La luz dorada que se filtra desde el interior de su hogar delinea divinamente su figura, haciendo que resplandor se desprenda de su cabello, de su piel, de sus ojos, de todos y cada uno de los contornos que lo conforman y Roy lo siente más que nunca como un auténtico ángel. Todo Alphonse es fragilidad pura.

De encontrarse sumergido en la locura tan sólo un centímetro más, Mustang piensa que sería perfectamente capaz de ver alas en su espalda. La belleza de Alphonse es tan delicada… como una flor (quizás una margarita; el símbolo de la  _inocencia_  por excelencia en el Lenguaje de las flores) hecha a base de cristal: el resplandor transparente del material, la belleza innata y natural de la flor y la delicadeza de ambos coexistiendo a la perfección.

La comparación es sencillamente  _absurda_ , sin coherencia ni pies ni cabeza, por no decir que demasiado melosa y ridícula para alguien de su edad, y no obstante es lo más cercano que su mente puede moldear en su intento de describir a Alphonse,  _Alphonse_ : demasiado  _rojo_  para esta realidad gris.

Era demasiado el  _significado_  atrapado en las pupilas que, ahora, lo miraban con dulzura aniñada. Casi no lo soporta. Se da cuenta entonces de que el haber apreciado a Alphonse así, enmarcado por el dorado que brota de la puerta, provocó que una calidez abrazadora se expandiera en su interior: su pecho, el punto de propagación. Es una marea ardiente que casi lo deja sin aliento al arrasarlo, y el adulto se desespera al no poder comprender ni encontrar el  _por qué_ concreto de su existencia. La culpa le ha cegado tanto el juicio que es incapaz de abrir los ojos y ver la respuesta.

Por Dios, ¿hasta dónde le llegaban las raíces de esta infección?

―Vámonos ya, entonces; ¡será muy divertido, Coronel! Ya lo verá.

Alphonse no le contesta lo que en realidad desea saber, por supuesto: sólo le ofrece sonrisas angeladas que delatan como, ingenuamente, aún piensa que la felicidad y la salvación son ideales alcanzables; y con más celeridad que antes, la sangre de Roy Mustang está manchando de rojo carmesí el inmaculado suelo cubierto por restos de nieve, derramándose directamente de las grietas sin posibilidad de reparo que hay en su corazón.

Esta roto más allá de lo que las palabras, estas y cualquier otras, pueden describir.

―… Sí ―y no puede asegurarlo, porque el lejano martirio de la migraña aún le hace eco en las paredes del cerebro, pero, Roy casi cree estar sonriendo.  _La máscara estaba en su lugar_ ―, vámonos ya, Al…

Comienzan a caminar.

La respuesta que encuentra al final del camino es, tristemente, la misma de los últimos ocho meses: Roy sabe que esto es un círculo, un ciclo que tan sólo va a repetirse indefinidamente. Una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Y otra. Y una vez más, después.

Caer rendido ante el gris, todos los días y de mil maneras distintas, partícula por partícula de su ser, hasta que el negro de los que ya no tienen salvación lo sea todo.

Llegará, sí.

Lo sabe bien: el sincerarse consigo mismo hasta lo inmoral ha resultado menester, natural.

Es consciente a la perfección de que su sentir, este sentir que se desborda de su pecho y le llena así cada fisura de su vida está  **mal** con la misma seguridad que le declara todas las noches y días y horas y minutos y segundos que nada hay por hacer al respecto.

Por no sentir.  _Nada_  en lo absoluto.

Y ahora, caminando a su lado…

La maldita Línea, eso es lo que hay.

Roy jura poder verla ahora: es ardiente y despiadada y prevalece eterna frente a sus _ojos que_ _ **ven**_ _lo que_ _ **sienten**_ _y no lo que_ _ **otros**_ _seres pueden_ _ **ver**_ aun cuando inútilmente, infantilmente intenta cerrarlos.

¿Esto era la locura?

La ve, sí, en medio suyo y de Alphonse,  _Alphonse_ : delimitando su sentir a un vil pecado, separándolo de aquel que, quizá, en alguna otra realidad es el amor de su vida con el muro impenetrable de la edad ahora y hasta el final…

Sí.

Después de todo, él lo sabe: esto no es más que un Infierno moldeado por sus propias manos, que se alimentaba con lascivia codiciosa de su propio aliento y vida. Drena,  _segundo a segundo_ ; mata,  _segundo a segundo_.

¡SÍ!

Éste es su  **abismo cotidiano** : aquí debajo, su esperanza de vida era menos que ínfima.

Y Mustang no siente sorpresa alguna al descubrir que la inevitable muerte de su alma, lo único que le aguardaba adelante, no tiene un céntimo de importancia para él.

Ya no, lector. Ya no.

 

**xXx**


End file.
